Unlucky: a Change in the Wind
by True.Royal.Chaos
Summary: Dixons are unlucky. Always have been. Always will be. When the world ends things keep going wrong of the Dixons. They join a group with the intent of stealing their supplies until the members start messing with both the Dixons hearts and heads. (DarylxCarol, AndreaxMerle, CarlxOC, MaggiexOC, SophiaxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Quick note. If you haven't read my other stories you don't have to, but I was looking over my stories and I realize the way I wrote this story previously I didn't like as much. I also was looking at my ocs and I realize I love Eli and Dean, but I also like Athena Dixon from my other story, Dixon Hearts, so I'm going to throw her into the mix too to change things up a bit. I also didn't like how I wrote the other story as much, rushing things a tad bit and not having enough Daryl and Carol in it, so I'm going to add more Daryl and Carol and change a few things up. That's all I have to say for now, so I'll continue on with my story.**

 **-Haylee, TrueRoyalChaos.**

* * *

(Elijah's pov)

My name is Elijah Dixon. I prefer Eli, however. This is my story, but not just mine. This story is that of me and my family. Stories usually begin with the main character being born or some boring beginning about how the character woke up. This is not the case for my story. You see, my story and my family's story doesn't begin when I was born or even when the world was normal. No, my story really begins the day the world ended.

It had started out as simply a cold. People starting getting sick and the news says it was just a virus or a cold, but it turned into something much worst. What started out as nothing to worry about became the only thing any of us worried about. It only took a few weeks before that simple virus/cold became an epidemic. My sister, Athena, she's only sixteen and shortly after the disease started parents stopped sending their kids to school until finally the schools were shut down. People stopped leaving their houses and stopped going to work. Everyone was so afraid to even walk outside.

The town I lived in Drewberry was quick to be taken over. This sickness wasn't just people throwing up and having dizziness. No, this was a disease that killed you except you didn't stay dead. When people got sick they died and came back as the living dead. They didn't remember who they were or who their family and friends were. The only thing they thought about was their hunger and they weren't just hungry for a burger and fries. No, what they hungered for was living human flesh. The bite is what got you infected. A bite or scratch from them made you just like them. People started calling them walkers and a hoard of them could take out an entire family. They were normally slow, but a group of them is dangers.

Shortly after the death toll came up the government started setting up safe places for people to go to. My family opted out of that. These safe places were in the cities where the food would more than likely run out and such a large group of people would no doubt draw walkers. Plus if someone was bitten and tried to get help there then that would only lead to more problems. My family decided on a better method of survival. Us Dixons were made for this world. We grew up on very little. We had to fight for we had and we often had to fend for ourselves even before the outbreak. My family did what we always did, we took to the woods. In the woods, there's food, water, and safety. If a hoard of walkers came we would climb trees to get to higher ground and keep safe.

This worked for a long time until we stumbled upon groups. My uncle, Merle, always had the idea to join the groups and steal their supplies, but there is one group that we couldn't do that too. What made this group special? Simple, there were women and children in this group. Us Dixons might be hard people, but even we knew better than to steal from children and women. Uncle Merle had wanted to just leave them and move on, but I'm like my dad. I don't believe in leaving people to suffer and fend for themselves. If I can help then I will. These people needed help. None of them knew how to hunt, how to track, how to defend themselves. They were like newborn babies, unable to feed and care for themselves. After much arguing between my uncle and father we've decided to join the group and that my readers is where my story begins.

* * *

(3rd pov)

There wasn't much to this group. There were very few men and most of them didn't even know how to hold a gun nevermind use it. The group was rather painful for the Dixons to look at. The Dixons like to joke in saying that they were born with a hunting knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Generations after generations of Dixons learned how to hunt, track, and shoot the second they could walk. It was something that the current Dixon brothers kept to.

The brothers, Merle and Daryl, were hunting this morning for the unfortunate group. When they had found the group they were half-starved and a lot of them were sick because they didn't know to boil the water before drinking it. The group was lead by an ex-sheriff deputy, but the man was a complete idiot because he knew nothing on basic survival. The Dixons have been with the group for two weeks now and only now are they starting to get the idea of what they have to do to make sure they survive and not die from dysentery.

Only now does the Dixon brothers feel it's okay to leave them unattended to go hunting. It was as if every time the Dixons turned their backs the members were doing something stupid like building their fires so high that the entire state sees the flames or drinking unboiled and contaminated water. The brothers sons had done most of the hunting for the past two weeks to allow the brothers to keep an eye on the group, but Daryl Dixon has been itching for a hunting trip and he was finally able to have one with his brother, while his son, Elijah, Eli, kept an eye on his daughter and nephew who all too much like Merle Dixon.

Athena Dixon was Daryl's daughter, but Daryl isn't surprised that many think she's Merle's. She has the Dixon temper and Merle's love of fighting and has his loud and unfiltered mouth. Dean is also like this, a mini version of his father. Turn your back for a second and both are getting into trouble. It is only worst when they're together. They encourage each other and make each other ten times worse than normal. Eli always has to keep an eye on his older cousin and younger sister, he's the only one other than their fathers that can get them to back off.

Today is no better. Eli was growing tired of how many fights he broke up and it's only noon time. The members of the group disliked the Dixons mostly because of Dean, Athena, and Merle. The three were racists, sexist (minus Athena of course), and everything that came out of their mouth was either sexual or insulting. The group sees the Dixons as no more than white trashed neanderthals.

Dixons never cared much for other people opinions and that wasn't going to change simply because the world was over. Eli just hoped his family would just stop antagonizing the group so much. "Look at the cocksucker, thinks he's all high and mighty because he's fucking that loose piece of pussy on olive oil." Eli sighs as he hears his cousin, Dean going on and on.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Eli asks with a tired voice.

"I care when that piece of shit talks down to us because of it. If I wanted I could get all these bitches giving me their pussies." Eli rolls his eyes and ignores his cousin as he works on sharpening his arrows.

"Bet he has more diseases than the walker do." Athena jumps in to say. Eli nearly groans when he hears his sister. Most people think Athena is an angel when they first meet her. She looks like one. She gets most of her looks from the bitch that is her mother. She's small, barely five feet tall with wild red curls, big baby doll blue eyes, and soft porcelain skin. She's skinny and ways probably no more than a hundred and twenty pounds, but most of that is muscle. Eli knows better than most that his sister is no angel. She might be small, but she packs one hell of a punch and has a mouth of a sailor. The second her temper rises or she opens her mouth the facade of her being an angel disappears. Her favorite things in life are fighting, drinking, and antagonizing people. She loved to get Dean all riled up and watch him lose his temper and start fighting, but Dean does the same thing to her, so in a way, it's only far except for Eli who always is the one to break up the fights.

"If you even think about fighting one more time Dean I will kick you in the balls." Eli says. "And Athena," She gives him an innocent smile. "Keep it up and when dad gets back I'll make sure he knows that you weren't on your best behavior." Athena is all the way a daddy's girl and the very idea of making her dad mad cause her to shut her mouth and help Eli with cleaning up the latest kills.

"Spoils sport." Dean mumbles.

"I really hope they come back soon." Eli sighs. "I'm about tired of dealing with you two's bullshit."

"Fuck you, Elianna, I'm two years older than you, dick sucker." Eli glares at Dean.

"Yeah, you are, so act it. You act like a five-year-old instead of a twenty-one year old." Dean flips Eli off as Athena grins.

"Eli was telling me-"

"So being an instigator." Eli snaps, causing Athena to pout.

"You're no fun." Eli rolls his eyes before hearing Dean growling.

"These fucks never learn. Goddamn it." Dean curses before storming off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eli calls, but Dean ignores him as he walks over to the dumb bitch that they were just talking about.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean asks, the entire camp turning their eyes to watch. The woman was just going to grab a cup of water from the unboiled water barrels until Dean stopped her. She turns to Dean, putting a hand on her hip, cocking it out and scowling up at him.

"Who says I have to answer to you?" Dean glares at the woman, boiling inside, his eyes looking for a fight.

"I do. This water hasn't been boiled or do you not care about getting yourself sick and forcing us to take care of your useless piece of ass?" Dean snaps, causing the woman to glare right back.

"Who do you think you are Dixon, talking to me like that." Dean snorts at how she is talking as if she is so much higher up than him. Like it mattered in this world. There is no upper class and lower class anymore there is survivors and moochers.

"Listen here, olive oil, because I will only say this one. This is a new world and no matter who you fuck with your used and abused lose pussy you'll never be anything more than a cheap pathetic whore." Everyone around them gasps in shock at what came out of his mouth, but the biggest surprise was when she slapped him. The sound echoed among the camp, the slap so powerful that it snapped Dean's head to the side and made him stumble. His blue eyes glowered like an oncoming storm. The entire camp was dead quiet and tense.

"You did not just hit him." Everyone expected Dean to snap, but in fact, it was the raging redhead behind him that did. The small sixteen year old was looking at olive oil as if she had just insulted her. A raging fire burned in the young girl's icy blue eyes.

"You should watch your mouth-" Before olive oil could finish Athena punched, not slap, but punched olive oil right in the face.

"If you ever raise a fucken hand to my family again I will beat your boney fucken ass. You got that, olive oil?" Athena towered over the woman, who laid on the ground in both shock and pain. "Answer me!"

"Shit." Eli sighs before hurrying over and grabbing his sister's arm. "Back of, Athie."

"Let go of me!" She snarls.

"She learned her lesson, now back the fuck off." Eli whispers harshly to her. "Do you want to piss dad off more?"

"Yeah and who the fuck's going to tell him?" Athena snarls.

"No one has to." Athena anger slips as she turns and sees her furious father standing behind her.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Hehe, an interesting start I think. I hope you guys like the first chapter. As I already stated there will be some changes in the book. Dean and Eli will still be the entertaining Dixon boys, but with the rather crazy Athena thrown into the mix and Merle and Daryl will still be the same interesting Dixon men, but I'm going to make a few difference in this. This will have DarylxCarol, SophiaxOC, CarlxOC, AndreaxMerle, and MaggiexOC. I'm going to try to have a bit of each relationship, but it'll mostly focus on Dary and Merle's relationships. Hope you guys don't mind me changing things up, but I wasn't liking how the other was going and I felt I got off track with my original plan for the story. As always reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

 **-Haylee, TrueRoyalChaos**


	2. Chapter 2

(Athena's pov)

I knew I was in trouble. I could see the anger on my father's face, but I think the thing that scared me the most was his silence. My dad isn't the type of person to get angry often, in fact, the only time I ever saw him get angry was that one time when Eli saw his scars. He's sensitive of his scars, but so am I, so I can understand. My dad is usually the patient and loving father. To be totally honest I never really seen my father upset with me, after all, I'm his little girl, his angel, his princess. The idea of him being mad at me is just plain upsetting for me. "Dad, please say something." I beg. The group has finally settled down and after a long argument with Shane, my dad hasn't even looked at me. We're currently sitting at our campsite, which we made sure was as far from the group as possible without being too far away that they can't help if the camp was ever to be under attack.

Dean and Eli were quick to scamper off to go check the traps, while Merle had gone down to the creek to clean and dress his kills leaving me with my very silent and angry father. "Daddy." I whisper, my eyes filling with tears as I got no response from him. "Please, yell at me, scowl me, hell even say you hate me, but please talk to me." I beg, finally I hear a sigh escape him.

"I don't hate you, princess, you know I never will." I swallow the lump in my throat as I look at my father, who has his back to me, working on cooking us our lunch for the day.

"How mad are you?" I ask, fear creeping into my voice. My father glances at me, his icy blue eyes meeting the matched pair of mine. I used to love his eyes. They were very light blue in the center and grows darker the further out, the outer rin is nearly black and the center of his eyes is nearly white. I love his eyes and every time I look at them I see love and affection, but right now all I see is worry.

"I'm not mad, Athena, but you shouldn't make enemies."

"I can handle myself, Dad."

"I don't care. You still my little girl and Shane is dangerous." Shane is the cocksucker. He used to be a sheriff deputy before this world went to shit. He's an idiot in survival skills. I don't get why my dad is so worried about him. I can handle him. The guy probably never been in a real fight. As if reading my thoughts my father continues. "I know you're tough, Athena, you're a Dixon, you were born a fighter, but I don't like the look in his eyes. He's dangerous, Athena and I don't want you pissing him off."

"Look, dad, that bitch hit Dean. She hit him!"

"I know, but you and I both know Dean has the ability to piss of any woman. Just like his dad." I can't help, but smile as my dad says that. He moves and sits beside me. "Dean is always going to get himself into trouble, but I don't want you following him in it, Athie, one day you're going to get hurt. There's no more law, no more order, no more people to keep the insane from killing. We're on our own here."

"Dixons have always been on our own. We're unlucky, dad, we always get the short end of the stick and can only depend on ourselves."

"Just stay out of trouble, Athena, please." I sigh and nod.

"I promise I'll try and stay out of trouble, but I get bored on my own here. Eli and Dean are always joking and roughhousing together." She rolls her eyes and huff. "It sucks being the only girl sometimes." My dad frowns before looking away.

"There's other girls here, Athie." I frown and follow his eyes to see him staring at the mouse. That's what Dean and I call her. She's small like me, but she's extremely quiet, like a church mouse. She's meek, keeps to herself, and barely strays far from her mother. She's my age, but she couldn't be anymore different.

"You're kidding, right? Mouse? You want me to try and be friends with Mouse?"

"Looks like she could use a friend, kid, plus you said you are tired of being the only girl. The only girls around here are her, who's your age, or the Mexican girl, who's half your age." I roll my eyes as I look over at the Mexican girl, who is like seven years old at the most. "Give her a chance."

"Why?"

"For one the girl knows how to stay out of trouble. Maybe she could rub off some of that on you." I shoot him a glare.

"I don't see you telling the boys to spend time with suck up or Mr. Swagger." My dad raises an eyebrow.

"The Mexican boy and olive oil's son."

"You and Dean sure like nicknaming these people."

"Oh, you should hear the nickname we have for Shane." My dad shakes his head, a smile on his lips.

"Let's make a deal." I smile. I love making deals with my dad they always get me something good.

"Okay. What kind of deal?"

"You try with the girl-"

"Mouse." My dad rolls his eyes.

"You try with Mouse and I promise I'll low you more freedom." My eyebrows shot up in shock. Since joining this stupid group my father has never allowed me to go off on my own. I've been starting to feel like a prisoner with how he's been acting.

"As in?" I ask.

"I'll stop having a guard on you at all times." I smile at the thought of not having to deal with Uncle Merle, my dad, or the boys following me 24-7.

"I'm going to need more than that." I tell him.

"Of course you do." My dad sighs. "Fine, I'll let you go hunting on your own if you want if you promise to not be gone longer than that day. You can go hunt in the morning, but come back before nightfall." The boys got to go hunting for days on end whenever they wanted without either father questioning it, but the second I do all hell breaks loose. I'd love to go hunting for days on end, but this would at least allow me to go hunting on my own.

I make a motion for him to continue, causing him to roll his eyes before continuing. "I'll let you use your own tent." Another thing that I've hated since we came here is that I had been forced to share a tent with the boys. We had three tents, one my dad and Uncle use together, one the boys use, and my own, but my father refuses to let me out of the sight of any of them even to sleep, which is very embarrassing when I have to change or if god forbid I'm on my period.

"So, let me see if I get this straight. If I promise to try and make friends with Mouse I get my own tent, get to go hunting on my own, and get to move around camp freely without a shadow?"

"Yup." I frown as I thought about it. This would be the most freedom I had since this all started, but I can't help, but feel like there was a catch.

"Does this deal come with an expiration date?"

"No, if you promise to try with Mouse then you get your freedom for good unless something happens and I feel your life is in need of protection."

"Throw in chocolate and we have a deal." My father rolls his eyes as I say this. I have a chocolate addiction and I know it probably isn't easy to find chocolate with what is going on, but I've been having withdrawls.

"When the chinaman goes into the city I'll have him look for some." I grin and hold my hand out.

"Deal."

"Good now go make friends." He says as he shakes my hand. "And I'll get started on getting your tent up and moving your crap." I groan, but do as he says and get up.

"Fine I'll go talk to Mouse."

"Try not to call her that, Athena, not everyone... appreciates your nicknames." I only grin in response before heading over to the girl.

* * *

(3rd pov)

Sophia sits by her tent, lost in thought as she stares at the barely there fire. Her father was passed out drunk, so she didn't have to worry about him, while her mom was off doing laundry. She should be helping, but she just hasn't been feeling good. Between this heat and her period, she has been feeling like she got kicked by a horse. In other words, she feels like crap. "Mind if I join you?" Sophia looks up to see the youngest Dixon standing in front of her.

Athena Dixon was a sight to take in. Her wild red hair piled up on her head in a messy bun, her icy blue eyes holding a mischief in them that made Sophia worry about just what this girl had up her sleeve. But what really got Sophia is what she was wearing. If she had worn what Athena was wearing then she'd have her ass beaten. The girl was in jean shorts, which looked like had been originally long jeans that she cut herself. They were short and had a lot of holes in them and she had a Lincoln Park muscle shirt that if she didn't have a sports bra underneath then you'd see her boobs from the sides. She has a pair of boots on that look like they've been through a lot and could knock a couple of teeth out. She also had tattoos on her. An awesome henna tattoo sleeve down her left arm, while the other had blackbirds running up right wrist and a dog print on her right shoulder. The girl definitely pulled off the tough girl look. She was everything Sophia's father hated. Sophia could only imagine what he'd say if she got a tattoo or wore shorts that short. He'd beat her for sure.

"Are you mute or something?" Sophia snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at the redhead.

"N-No." Sophia stutters out nervously. Since getting to camp she has kept a distance from people. It was strange for someone like Athena Dixon to be talking to her. "I'm sorry, but why are you talking to me?" Athena rolls her eyes and flops down in the seat beside Sophia.

"Let's get some things straight. First, I had when people apologize for no reason, so don't. Secondly, if you got something to say then say it. I hate people who don't speak their minds. Thirdly, stop looking at me like I'm going to hit you. If I wanted to hit you then I would have already."

"So-" Sophia catches herself. "Right." Athena gives her a look. "What?"

"Second rule, remember." Sophia isn't used to this. Someone who spoke without thought or filter, someone so direct and forward, it's a bit intimidating.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Want the truth?" Sophia nods. "I told my dad I was sick of being stuck with a bunch of idiotic boys, so he sent me over here. Said that it looks like we both could use a friend, which I find weird because you and I couldn't be more different." Sophia was partially glad that this girl noticed the difference too, but also a little offended because it wasn't her fault she was so meek and cautious about everything she did or say. It was her father's fault.

"Is this how you make friends?" Sophia says before she can stop herself. Athena laughs and glances at Sophia.

"I don't know. I never tried. Why bother making friends with idiots." Sophia frowns and glances at the redhead.

"Am I an idiot?" Athena gives her a sideways glance.

"Still deciding." Sophia nods, accepting theat reason.

"Okay, well did you want something?" Sophia glances over at her.

"Nope." Athena grins. "So what do you do for fun?"

"What is there to during the end of the world other than to survive." Athena grins.

"Maybe I will like hanging out with you." Sophia didn't like that grin. It just spelled trouble. "I'm going to have so much fun corrupting you." Oh yeah, Sophia is in for a long ride of trouble.

* * *

 **Looks Sophia is going to have some trouble with Athena, but maybe her good girl attitude will rub off on Athena and she'll stop getting herself into trouble or drag Sophia down with her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again reviews are always welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the changes I've made.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To answer a few questions... first about the povs. When starting this story I couldn't decide between 1st person or 3rd. I love writing in both, but I find at points I don't like writing completely in one. Both povs show different things. The 1st allows you to really know what the character is thinking, while 3rd lets you get see things from an outside view. I will be switching it up from time to time. It'll mostly be in 3rd, but there'll be times where I will use 1st because I think it fits that particular scene the best.

Another thing, Sophia will end up with a Dixon, not telling which because I don't want to spoil, but it'll be good, don't worry. Thirdly, don't worry I got big plans for Ed. (Cue evil laughter :) ) Carol will also be making an appearance in this chapter. Let's just say she had a reason for not being in it before and that reason is going to make Daryl notice her now.

Finally is whether or not I will be AU or follow the show. I will follow the show in some ways. What I mean by that is all the major things that occur in the show will still happen, but I will be doing it in a different perspective and not everything will be the same. For an example, they say Rick is in the coma for at least a month, at least. The Dixons been with the Atlanta group for two weeks or so, which means I'm thinking two weeks until Rick is out of the coma, so the first couple of chapters will be before the first episode of the Walking Dead.

This is all the butterfly effect. When adding in characters to a story things have to be different because those characters will bring their own things to the story and them being there in of itself changes things. So I will be following the story, but I will also not be. I plan on taking the story and changing details to not make it the usual fanfiction and make it my own in a way. I will also, of course, have my own dramatic problems occur for the group because you can't have the walking dead without issues occurring for the survivors.

* * *

(3rd pov)

Carol hadn't really seen much of the camp. Before the Dixons arrived it had only been a week into all this. The first night this group came together Carol offered to share her supplies with everyone, much like everyone else did. When she did that her husband, Ed, was not happy. She spent the first few days in camp healing. When the Dixons showed up Carol had don't something else that Ed didn't like. This is the first day Carol has really left her tent. She hated the pity and sympathetic looks. She didn't need comfort and reassurance that things will be better or that things could change. What she needed was people to leave her alone.

So far this morning everyone she talks to only wants to apologize for Carol's situation and comfort her, while Carol just wants to get things done around camp. The sun was beginning to set now and Carol had just finished her family's load of laundry, which was no easy task with how much damage Ed does to his clothes with both beer, food, and ash from his cigarettes.

As Carol walks towards her tent she sees Sophia sitting with a redheaded girl. The girl was sure a sight to see. Tattoos all over her arms and clothes that are a bit short and lacking in certain areas. She wasn't the type of girl that Sophia normally spent time with. To put it simple Sophia spends time with good girls, not girls who look like they live in a tattoo parlor, but Carol wasn't going to judge. When she was Sophia's age, before she had met Daryl, she had been a wild child. Plus Carol likes to get to know a person before passing judgment on anyone. "Hey, mom, this is Athena Dixon." Sophia introduces as Carol puts the basket of clothes down by the tent to fold later.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Carol smiles politely. "I'm Carol."

"Athena." The girl gave Carol a crooked grin. "Do you mind if I borrow, Mouse here for a bit." Carol gives her a confused look.

"Mouse?" Athena grin grows bigger.

"Yeah. Mouse." She jabs her thumb towards Sophia, who only rolls her eyes at the new nickname.

"Sure, go ahead." Athena nods and says her thanks before jerking Sophia up. "Just don't be gone long." Carol made sure to whisper this to Sophia who grew serious as she nods.

"I'll be back before nightfall." Carol nods, swallowing back her fear of what Ed would do if he knew Sophia was going off with someone like Athena Dixon. Ed passes judgment on people from the first glance. Carol also has been listening to Sophia tell her all about the members. She remembers Sophia telling her about how that girl had a mouth on her and loved stirring shit up. Carol only hopes Athena doesn't drag Sophia to far in it.

Carol pulls her eyes away from the girls to a pair of blue eyes that were watching her from a ways away. The man with the blue eyes was rugged looking. He had a flannel shirt on, which had the sleeves cut off it. He also had a pair of jeans on. His boots had blood spots on it and looked like they could break your face with just a tap. The man spelled dangerous, but his eyes didn't hold the rough and deadly look that his otherwise appearance holds. His eyes hold an understanding that Carol didn't like. The way he took in the bruises on her face and arms made Carol want to turn and run. She was used to the pity looks, but this man was looking at her as if he understood her. As if he knew what she was going through. She had never met anyone who ever came close to understanding her. To find someone now who understands her almost scares her more than Ed does.

Carol swallows the lump in her throat and looks away from the man, but she can feel the burning of his gaze on her as she picks up the basket of clothes and enters her tent. She'd rather face the nauseating smell that came with Ed rather than to face those all-knowing blue eyes.

* * *

Daryl had done a double take when he saw the girl's mother. When he first glanced over at her, having heard Athena talking to her, Daryl had only noticed how thin she looked and frail. Daryl noticed that she looks pale, like she hasn't seen the sun in awhile, and she looked very tired. Only when he looked at her face did he see the bruises. He had just looked away from her beautiful sky blue eyes when what he saw registered in his mind.

Around her eye was a nasty bruise as if someone punched her right in the face. When Daryl looked back that was when he stared longer. He took in the fingerprint bruises going up her arms, the way they looked as if she got grabbed and shooked. Her clothes reminded Daryl of something his grandmother used to wear, not something a forty-something-year-old would wear. He then took on her short hair, which grayed from obvious stress. Women normally never had that short of hair. Hair was something most women were obsessed with. To see a woman as beautiful, but damaged, as her with clothes like that and hair that short sent alarms going off in Daryl's head.

The woman was beautiful. She was tall with a beautiful willowy frame, which was thin from hunger created by this new world. She has a pixie-like face and baby doll eyes. Her lips are plush and look soft. Daryl's sure back in the day this woman was having men fall at her feet, but there's more to her than what appears. The bruises on her arms and face told Daryl, or rather yelled, that she was being abused. The way she closes in herself, holding her arms tightly around herself as if afraid of getting hit told Daryl all too well. He can remember quite clearly when he had been in her shoes. Daryl had gone a year without talking once because of the bastard that raised him. Having gone through something like, Daryl has like a sick sense for people like his father and like him. Just looking at this girl told him that he knew exactly what she was hiding.

Having gone through the same thing she is, Daryl feels anger burning inside him. The thought of someone putting their hands on her made him sick and bloodthirsty. Already he can feel the anger he held back for so long come bubbling back up. "I just cleaned out the traps." Merle says as he flops down beside Daryl. "What's with you?" Daryl pulls his eyes away from the woman as she slips into her tent. Merle glances over where Daryl was looking. "Thinking of getting your dick wet again." Daryl shoots Merle a glare. "I'm just saying, I'm surprised you have two of them with the way you distanced yourself from women or are you really a cocksucker?"

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl snaps. "I ain't doing nothing with her."

"That's what they all say." Daryl was already coming close to his boiling point from just seeing those bruises if Merle kept pushing him then Merle was going to end up on his ass. Daryl looks at Merle and Merle can see the warning in his eyes. "What happened?" Merle has grown serious as he took in the anger in Daryl's eyes. He hasn't seen this much anger and hate in his little brother's eyes since the night Merle put a bullet into their father's head.

"The woman's getting abused." Merle's eyes snap to the tent.

"You sure?"

"You think I'd be telling you if I ain't?" Daryl snaps.

"Who's the fucker?" Merle asks, but Daryl gives a shrug.

"Don't know."

"Best find out so you can get rid of that anger." Daryl frowns and looks at the tent. He wants to kill the person, but he knows what would happen.

"If I see him a raise a hand to her, he's a dead man."


End file.
